


Превращения

by Nameless_Broom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eating, Gen, Loneliness, Metamorphosis, Mythology References, Original Fiction, Other, Psychological Drama, Tears
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Скоро облегчение совсем перестало являться ему
Kudos: 1





	Превращения

**Author's Note:**

> дата: 20.02.20

Обычная часовая кукушка в это тихое время оставалась за дверцами, заботясь о звонком голосе своем. Когда настенный старик с тяжелой лапой бил в медный колокол, она вылетала чинно, распуская крылья, и с точностью пела часы и минуты, не зная ничего дальше двенадцати. Этим знанием она очень гордилась, и по праву - не каждая птица могла похвастаться подобной ученостью. Но бывали такие стены и такие часы, в которых кукушки могли петь когда им вздумается, веселя благородный дом. Одна такая умела считать до шестидесяти и складывать цифры, таким образом доходя до бесконечности. Обыкновенно в пении ее бесперые крылья смешно вздымались, а круглая головка вздрагивала в болванном движении. Так было всегда, и к этому ее механизм был приучен. Но теперь что-то странное творилось с ней. Прозрачный глаз ее блестел не стеклянно, но живо и серьезно, и заведенное горло куковало новые слова. Кукушка не знала отчего, но все сильнее она изменялась, глядя, как под ее циферблатом, сжав голову руками и сжавшись совсем, сидел человек и горевал так, что морозом покрывались зеленые окна. Все перед ним виделось лихорадочным и туманным, неслышным. Горе ело его медленно и жадно, голодно касаясь сердца его и полноводных глаз. Те были мутны и зверино светлы, и их теплым стеклом прикладывался он к мерзлым своим дрожащим рукам. Но глаз не мог облегчиться, не проливался горячей струей - и лицо оставалось сухо и бесслезно. 

Нерасцветший, отцветший, пустоцветно человек бился и все, что иссторгал - а это был лишь сип, лишь приглушенный вой - ненавидел. Опростился, опростился! Зарылся в бессонницу ночи и скуку дня, пролил до капли все свое бесстрашие. Неуклюжий, неверный, он не мог больше говорить, не мог думать - только томиться, питаясь тоской. Он был будто болен. Пропал его слух, пропала его голова, и отчаянно страшился он часа, когда вдруг ослепнет. Так желала явиться к нему боязнь ночи, боязнь темного угла. Если бы он страшился ее с рождения, если бы вырос с ее молоком, то сейчас ему было бы храбро, но он вырос без страха и был беззащитен теперь перед грядущим. Он выстоял бы, награжденный позором или смехом, - о, как он боялся их! как громко сражался с ними - но только не проклятый пропажей союзницы-ночи.  
Грудь его ныла, и он не мог найти себе места. Руки бессильно царапали стол, и голова все сильнее твердела, несчастная. Даже зуб стал зол и бешено грыз брошенные кем-то перья.

И на вершине четверти кукушка глянула на него ожившим глазом и просвистела: _почему ты зверь?_

А больной посмотрел на нее страшно, и заворчал гулко, что стал печален, как тысяча погибших. Ответный громкий стук больно стегнул его. В нем не было слов, не крылось никакого вопроса, но он гнал человека, оглушал, расстраивал струны ума. Страдая от хлынувших видений, от яркого безумного звука, несчастный смотрел слепо на свои книги, на тяжелые душные стены, на то как смешная маленькая кукушка потянулась сурово к часовым стрелкам. Все в нем разом завопило, указуя криком на птицу. Она выдумала что-то, она желала вреда ему!

Когтем расчертилось деревянное поле, с бороздой осталась кукушкина голова - ее поймали. Она заскрипела обиженно: злодей, зачем, зачем!

Он с ревом выкатил грудь - _затем_! Морда его зияла оскалом, трещала, и в ней краями соприкасались цепи гор. В самом сердце ущелья бледно горел выдранный из горы кристалл, с полумутных скал бледно стекали снега. Соль щерилась на зубцах белесыми крупицами и щекотала ноздри. 

Кукушка спрятала голову под крыло и замерла. Вырванные случайно стрелки дрожали у нее в клюве. Взъяренный рык раскатно прокатился снова, пугая, но деревянная птица сидела недвижна и будто нежива. Голова ее игрушечно подергивалась. Тогда медведь с досадой чихнул, и пошел прочь, клацая острыми зубами.

Зверем было легче. Вся печаль, все горе человеческое покинули его, прошли насквозь и исчезли - в небе, с которого он пил дождь, в рыбе, которую он ел. Он избавлялся, принимая в себя, и грудь его дрожала, когда он думал так. Ему казалось осколком разума, что он неправ. Животное знает, что такое избавление и принятие, видит их общий корень, но _он_ все-таки не стал таким еще - глаза его были человечьи. Это человечье думало, бредя по тихим черным водам, что ему не вернуться назад. Руки и ноги навеки пропали, обросли жесткой шерстью, а лоб задубел - так рассуждал он. Стук по нему был звонок и гулок.

Он потерся о дерево головой, и в ушах его зазвенела лесная песнь. Это пели столетние мхи и трубно пищал комар. Они хоронили кого-то. Даже мудроглазый лось ревел вдалеке, посылая в песнь не голос, но эхо свое. И так жалостно летело оно, так склоняли ветви рыдающие ивы, что медведю тоже стало горько - но не горестно. В груди его не помещалось больше такое большое чувство. Он словно пропадал, растворялся в своей светлой голове. Зверь забывал, а воды текли и текли, пряча в глубине своей поющих темных жаб под белой пеной.

Медведь долго брел бесцельно, разлохмачивая отсутствие мыслей, пряча в шкатулке черепа драгоценную пустоту. Он не искал больше богатства. Суть его пропала, а смысл ходьбы заключился в ней самой. Зверь шел, собирая лапой листья и пугая неловко мелких зверей, и когда он решился впервые поддеть когтем мышь, то запомнил навек, как громок был ее писк и быстр бег юрких ног. Он нашел потом другую, и третью мышь, и каждая их серая простая шкурка становилась особенной. Не было больше ни ушей, ни глаз, ни голода, ни страха, только лишь побег, только лишь жар погони. Весь мир заключился в них, вся его жизнь.

Вдруг кто-то защебетал высоко, будто очень далеко и близко разом, и зверь вздернул голову в ужасном испуге. В обгорелых от весеннего пожара ветвях, совсем рядом с его головой, дикая смелая птица несла легкую песню. Она чудно пела, дрожа всем хилым хрупким тельцем, и трепет движения ерошил ее маленькие пятнистые перышки. Голос ее возносился, утешающий, хрустальный, и пронзал жестоко туполобую голову, и голове стало от того до боли ясно. Мгновение она пробыла в блаженном блестящем тумане, а потом вспомнила, кто ее носил, и отчего ей так горько рыдалось когда-то.

Ранено взвыв, медведь ринулся к птице и проглотил. Тонкий голос пропал, навсегда стих, и потревоженная голова как будто начала успокаиваться. Но к съеденной не пришла гибель - она затрепыхалась в горле и в груди, биясь синими крыльями о кости и белый стан вознося на темное сердце. Ее цепкие острые лапы схватили невыразимую груду, сжали так, что сомкнулись коготки, и медведь стал тогда будто гибкий, будто синий, полный птичьего гомона и воздушных струй. В его грубой груди загнездилось звонко новое крохотное сердце, песчинка против горы тела, и так стало весело вдруг, так завизжала от щекотки и смеха душа! Зверь прыгнул ввысь, хохоча, и взмыл, замахав лапами, крыльями, лапами-крыльями. Шерсть его топорщилась от ветра и опадала - по волосинке, по клоку, всей шубой, зубы не хотели больше ничего грызть и выпускали из пасти возглас. Птица забилась в горячем горле его и раскрыла клюв. 

Он запел и пропал в облаках. 

Зверь стал мал, как листок, огромен, как райское перо. Его новые скорые крылья врезались в небесный курчавый бок и чуяли опору в зыбкости этой, дрожащей и холодной. Цветистая грудь вздымалась дыханно, а крылья трепетали все шире, все выше - намного выше, чем могла бы мысль. Или это и была мысль?

Это было упоение, пение мира. Сколько бы ни летела птица, вышина над ней не становилась меньше, а лишь голубела льдисто и тянула к себе. И чем ближе становился розовый клюв к середине, тем горячее горело сверху слепительное белое солнце. Глаза слезились, а птица все неслась ему навстречу, и замерла лишь тогда, когда распушились за белым светилом длинные красные перья. Пламенное взметнулось в странном величавом танце, брызнуло искрами, и стало вдруг так страшно, что птица бросила желанное небо и камнем ринулась к земле, а на земле настигла куст и зарылась в его тонких ветвях. Листья нависали над ней, сбрасывая чешуйки зеленой тьмы, и она пошла малыми лапами в этой тени, редко высовывая наружу влажный глаз - проверить, не ушла ли великая птица. 

Трава сменилась камышом, листья и стебли отяжелели, будто напившись росы. В этих жестких кустах грудилась белая речная галька. Он решил бы, что это камни, и, казалось, это действительно было так, но умный птичий глазок видел, что внутри одной, вросшей в землю глыбы, зреет длинное, червородное, розовое. О, оно вырастет и разломит скорлупу, и съест ее ради силы, а потом обрастет чешуей и его, летучего, догонит. Сильным крепким хвостом оно сомнет его тело и прокусит крылья, грудь и тонкую шею, превратит его из свободы в пищу, и чистые перья птичьи тогда станут влажные и красные.

Раздался злой треск. Разбитое яйцо выронило недоросшего змееныша, и безжалостный он склевал его. Сжавшись в чешуйчатой шкуре, гад пополз, неуклюжим хвостом задевая травы и камни. Черные пластины чутко собирали шепот и жужжание, священный молодой хруст растущего цветка, и чем больше копилось на них, тем ярче играл на боках перелив несущего сокровище тела.

Вдруг ярко блеснул холодный ручей и он, лишенный теплой крови, застыл очарованный. Течения лились синими водами, белыми струями, и путь их был кучен, совместен. Как дикие горы двигались они, сверкая хребтами и долинами, и змееныш - черная тень - не сумел бы влиться в поток, не разбив его. Но он чуял, как остро тянется меж ними мучительная связь. Змей был горной породой, драгоценной рудой, отчего-то вытесненной прочь в мир - далеко от спокойной каменной утробы. Его место было в этих вершинах, в этих сплошных стенах, но оно было там, внутри, а он остался снаружи. Ему оставалось лишь благоговеть и смертельно желать коснуться.

А солнечный луч, блестящий и юркий, держался крепко за холодные гребни, укрощая течения. Заметный, красивый, он уцепился вдруг за ветер и метнулся к змею, и застыл на ближней воде золотым зайцем - без цели, без смысла. Свет хотел отдохнуть, блаженно распластавшись, невольно дразня тварь земную. Это было весело, это было радостно, а еще веселее и радостнее это было змеенышу, который в хохоте охоты кинулся к заводи и прогрыз свет насквозь, торжествуя. И он жадно пил его, солнечной водой наполняя брюшко, и когда напился, то бросился с холмика в воду. Горы подхватили его и унесли далеко. 

Все менялось теперь. Змей плыл долго, покоясь на волнах, не чувствуя холода, и будто сорок раз заходило и вставало над ним солнце. Он мог смотреть без опаски теперь в золотой круг, на порыжевшие перья вкруг этого белого горящего блюдца. Это был птичий бог, петушиный, он покрывал землю светом и ужасным ку, и благословенным ка, и влажным реком. Лучи его достигали краев мира. Он поедал таких змеек целыми родами, питая их чешуей свой блеск, а телом гибкость лучей. 

Солнце было так велико, что гад растворялся под ним. Чешуя его стала водой, глаза впали и пропали, соленые. Он не был больше змеем, но не был и морем - он был, и они - возникшая морская трава, усатые морды зверей, холодные бока рыб - несли его на дно в честь солнца. 

Воды вокруг пылали ясно. Он сам был объят ими и видел, как протягиваются в нем реки жил. Чешуя его блестела, напоенная миром, и когда он встретил на дне жар и огонь, то испарился, оставив земле лишь безжизненные пластины.

Змей взвился ввысь и солнце проглотило его, обманутое, и он сам стал солнцем. Лучи его рассыпались по миру и поймали в путы свои зверей земных и крылатых птиц. Открывшаяся вселенная была неподвластна лучу, но подвластна взору, и солнце смотрело на нее во все глаза, трепеща, и смеясь, и страшась. Космосу оно отдало каждое мгновение, предаваясь упоению и излавливая блеск далеких звезд - таких же, как оно само. Черная ширина пространства безразлично принимала его, но оно, разгоряченное, еще не чуяло смертельного холода и подступающего угасания.

Сердце его, однако, скоро вернулось к Земле. Космос был безмерно тих и плыть в нем бесконечно стало одиноко. Земля же шумела радостно и звонко. Единственная она умела и любила дышать, единственная держала на своем боку людей. И к людям солнце льнуло в радости, слушая разговоры их и лепет, впитывая свирепость и нежность. Но это были маленькие существа, не слышавшие солнечного гласа, - даже самые чуткие могли только угадывать далекое слово - а среди всего высокого солнце одно будто имело разум, одно могло играть и резвиться, бояться и печалиться. Земля цвела, но была бездумна, луна холодела и не дышала, а остальные звезды парили так далеко, что к ним невозможно было дотянуться. Но даже не посылая к ним лучей в глубине своей солнце знало, что они не могли мыслить.

Скоро облегчение совсем перестало являться ему. Тогда же солнце поняло, что слезы его никак не могут достигнуть земли. Они сгорали, едва выступив из черных пятен.

Тогда, торопливо и скучно освещая сушу, солнце возлюбило подолгу бросать лучи в воду. Слабый, тяжелый свет тонул в темной глубине, вспыхивая неярко на прощание, золотой тишиной пронзая морской шум. Вскинутые ими брызги холодили разгоряченный лик, а самые крупные застывали новыми пятнами, затушив огонь. Но из этих пятен не успевали литься слезы, и не могло родиться избавления.

За светом бежали легкие смешливые лучики с неровной спиною. Седлая пену и морских коней, они носились по поверхности или ныряли в самый нежный, самый первый слой моря, где изыскивали важных глазастых рыб и шутили над ними, пробираясь в их беспомощный зрачок. Они ползали по дну молодых ручьев, пробирались в бутылки и чашки, плескались в каплях и морозных шпагах сосулек. Страх овладевал ими только в морских раковинах - они не успевали дойти до конца лабиринта прежде чем погаснуть - и в глубоких колодцах. Раковины еще могли выпустить наружу последние искринки света, золотые икринки костра, из колодцев же не было никакого спасения. Скользкая темнота не давала лучам владеть камнем и тихо душила их, наваливаясь отовсюду невыразимой тушей. Лучи долго бились о стены огневым пучком, перепуганные, силясь взобраться, но скоро и неотвратимо бледнели, слабея. Когда всходила луна, колодец уже был обыкновенно пуст, и только печальная призрачная трава стелилась по его дну и плакала прозрачной слезой. Вся нагретая солнцем соль морская хранилась в ней. Луна забирала ее себе. 

Луна была водная царица, безмолвная и мраморноликая. Никогда она не говорила, не держала собственных лучей и лишь одной своей страшною силой тянула вместо них воды, тянула поводьями жизнь. Слезы ее были океанами, и Солнце страшно завидовало тому. Оно бросало в воду самые тонкие, самые острые лучи - единственные из всех они могли достичь земной спутницы. Их белое тело звонко отражалось от моря, серебряным плеском смеясь, и летело к бледной луне, наполняя ее зеркальную гладь собою. Тогда на время солнцу становилось хорошо.

Но как, как это было одиноко! О, живи так солнце вечность оно было бы беспросветно печально, и когда пришло бы время ему погибать во взрыве старости, оно бы приняло это бездумно и упокоенно. Счастье, что у солнца был секрет. Один его луч никогда не летал и только вился многократно вокруг тела - этот луч когда-то напитался змеиной шкурой его и был драгоценен. Его касание могло забрать чужой лик в дар солнцу, превратиться во что угодно и _превратить_. Урожденной звезде не нужно было это, но солнце только звалось ей, на деле это был все тот же _он_ , хранящий в себе человечье сердце. И окрыленный, белогрудый, он алел, лелея мечту о побеге, о том, как огладит своей лапой чье-то лицо и заберет его навек. Но чем глубже мечта пролегала в голове его, тем больше приносила страдания - он не хотел чужого дома и чужого сердца. Он не жалел человека, но безмерно жалел себя, страшась потерять в чужом свое лицо и разум свой. Светлый, он видел незнакомый город и далеких людей, и от горячей любви своей и жуткой зависти ударял их всем пучком золотых прутьев, не зная, хочет он ожечь их или согреть, желая и того и другого разом. Он испускал на них весь свой свет, но гибкий, змеиный луч берег пуще света. 

Солнечный прятался от людей в горах, нырял в недра морские и отворачивал от них лицо свое, не в силах видеть желанное, и понемногу он забыл их думы и их речь. Проснувшись однажды, он понял, что не мог больше читать и их букв. Он умел слышать морские песни, ловить голоса зверей, собирать их в пучки и танцевать, танцевать как полузверь-полулюд, как колдун - но читать…! Безвозвратно утерял.

Сердце его загорелось от печали. Ему стало так жарко, так жалко далеких книг в покинутом доме, этих трех несчастных пыльных друзей, и этого храброго мальчика в рваном переплете, и эту старуху из новенькой кожи. А что стало с ней, с его бесценною милой, которую он держал всегда на столе, как советника своего? Он сшил ее сам, укрыв в ней то, с чем рос. Как тосковал он о хороводящих там стишонках с цветными головами, как жалел об их старших товарищах из звезд и дыханий, державших детскую стаю в некрепком защитном кольце. А тяжелые слезы стариков, а бешеные песни молодых! Их гортань и клокочущее Э, бегущее Э, невыносимо гремучее. Как хрипло пели старики! Сколько копоти плелось в их хрустальных слезах, сколько лилось в них хрупкой дрожи. Осевшая пыль, почерневшая бывшая буря вилась по плечам и холодным лесам бород, пачкала обрыв носа. Они были бледны. Молодой был ярок, и даже в степенном слоге его рождалась буря, даже в чистой, отобранной у дряхлого слезе лучился цвет. Стихи и буквы, слова и строки пылали и взрывались, разлетались диким узором, неясной многоликой сущностью. Рыжий след, зеленый вой, вихрастый синий визг - все носилось галактиками, плодоносными облаками, звездными взрывами, сверкающей пылью и бесконечным потоком. Они сливались с вечностью упоенно, исторгая себя из себя, а старики светились звездно, и ясный свет их долго плыл сквозь тягучие синие просторы, оставляя умирающие ядра далеко позади. Оторванный от тела, свет плыл и гас, догорал, шелестящей волною шепча, как пылало сердце, заключенное в теле, как когда-то давно седая звезда танцевала среди безумных вихрей и пела, такая же безумная, гимн вселенной.

Так помнил он их великолепный страшный хор, их бьющееся, несовместимое многоголосие, которого ни за что, никогда не услышит он теперь. 

И тогда он горько заплакал. Звездный, он плыл в пространстве и рыдал, и поникшие лучи его бешено бились, колотя мир. Слезы испарялись мгновенно, все не кончаясь, и тогда он, исступленный, поднял и швырнул в океан всю груду лучей, всю громаду света, и волны вышли из берегов и омыли огненный лик, стекая. Капля за каплей кипела и падала назад, пока он отчаянно давил наружу себя, глиной выметал ошметки, цветные обрезки, лепил себя заново и плакал. Наконец, он почернел и затмился, но не было больше света, чтобы обрамлять потухший шар. 

В тот день, в великой тьме впервые пошел огненный дождь.

***

Он врезался в землю последним, криво расчертив небо огненной линией. Черное и тихое тут же обступило его, оглушенного, пряча послушно от всего мира. 

Человек обхватил себя за плечи как будто в глубокой задумчивости. Спина его чувствовала ласку тепла, но он не верил ей - ему казалось, это безумный пар расколотой земли проникал ему в кости и дразнил жестоко. Слышимый вдалеке шум тоже чудился обманным - кто мог остаться живым после того, как вскипели океаны и погасло солнце? Во всем, что являлось ему, он находил изнанку, тайную правду, и ничто не могло бы заставить его подумать иначе. Так он и заснул, не видя снов, а когда проснулся, то впервые за все время распахнул глаза. Скорый свет тут же прильнул к ним, ослепив на мгновение. Голова повернулась к небу, щурясь и не веря глазам своим. Но как смел он не верить теперь, когда в самой выси горело теперь алое солнце, пускающее в дивный пляс свои легкие белые лучи.

Человек с опаской вздохнул - как давно он этого не делал! - и в выдохе этом излилась последняя тоска, и тогда смех заклокотал в нем, как скорый ручей, вырвавшийся из тесной земли. Он обнял крепко высокую траву. Как прекрасна была его родина, ее свежий родник, ее горькие ягоды. Он питался ей, когда был зверем, он питался ей теперь, пережив себя.

Когда его неуклюжее тело привыкло к тому, что снова мало, он встал на шаткие ноги и помчался по тропинке, по широкой заросшей дороге, и топтал лик земной, пока не падал, утомленный, и не засыпал в ее волосах. Во сне ему виделось, что дом его побит грозами, что мировой огонь охватил до крыши его бедные кости, и тогда, полубезумный, он вновь вскакивал и бежал дальше. Холмы под ним стремительно неслись, и земля будто крутилась с шагами в унисон, то подгоняя вперед, то утягивая назад.

Затем, бессильный, он открывал дверь своего дома, а та противилась ему. Противилась не их злости и даже не из собственной тяжести, просто обезьяньи пальцы никак не могли вспомнить первородного - как ловить и хватать. Человек мялся, пыхтел, но все же упрямо хватал и вис на железе всем своим исхудавшим телом. Черные глаза его пылали, и когда наконец дверь медленно отворилась, они зажмурились, и отпущенный рот испустил торжественный клич.

Но, обнажив полоску сердцевины, человек долго смотрел теперь на нее, не решаясь глядеть в. Нестерпимо желая войти, он безумно боялся, и в стеснении тяжело дышала его бедная грудь. Когда же измученный решался проникнуть взглядом в проем, ему чудились искаженные силуэты и раненые книги, и тогда он снова в испуге отводил глаза. Он пытался напрасно проникнуть так в свое обиталище шесть раз, а на седьмой встал и, не помня себя, вошел и замер. Тьма обвила его бесплотными руками, холодя набежавший пот. Испуганный взор упал в глубь комнат, и тут же ему в ответ синезубо ощерились чудища и поползли к застывшим ногам. 

Они приближались медленно, будто нехотя. Мощные челюсти их вздымались и падали, почти щелкая, языки изгибались в странных фигурах, а морды плясали кругом, повторяя за разом раз неясный узор. Они что-то говорили своими огромными пастями, беззвучно творили. Неровно разинув рот, человек зашевелил губами вслед за ними, повторяя старательно, но что-то ускользало от него, не выходило - и чудища все шли неотвратимо, и все выше вздымался их острый ужасающий клык.

Он расправил плечи, все настойчивее всматриваясь в огромные морды, но губы его прыгали и только больше путались, только сильнее ошибались. Он промямлил все время, пока чудища ползли к нему, и лицо его уже провалилось в пасть, захваченное зубами, когда он увидел вдруг блестящий лунный глаз далеко в черном горле. Зрачок прицепился к зраку, крюком притягивая к себе его бледную тень, требуя ответа, и тогда чудовищное око вдруг истаяло и открыло за собой пустую нестрашную комнату, такую, какую человек всегда знал и лелеял. Бесплотные прозрачные звери не могли исказить ее, нарушить ее покой - их тяжелые лапы были легче пера. Они могли утаскивать лишь тех, кто страшился.

 _А я не боюсь_ , - сложились побелевшие губы. Нырнув в пасть целиком, решительный шагнул в открывшийся проем.

И вдруг, облегченно вздохнув, чудища развеялись, и оставили в ушах лишь тишину. Не вселенскую, не вечную, нет - живую и шелестящую, как глубокая ночь. Ласково взвились к ней усталые руки человеческие, и тогда храбрость вернулась в душу, и старые слова наполнили ссохшийся разум. В приливе сил человек почти позабыл даже, зачем пришел - он снова, как и давным-давно, мог сотворить запредельное, в сто крат лучше всего, что придумал изощренный мудрец. Скользящий великолепный взгляд его прыгал горделиво по мосту стола, облекал в речь разбросанные перья, цветущие окна, наконец, даже подбрасывал ввысь отжившие своё книги... 

Книги!

Ахнув счастливо, человек бросился к ним. Все драгоценные его друзья стояли здесь так, как он оставил их. Еще ни былинки не осело на их толстые корешки, не проникло ни одной презренной пылинки. Изумленный (ему казалось, он пробыл нечеловеком вечность), счастливец обнял их робко, будто ожидая, что сейчас они рассыплются прахом, и стоял так долго, а потом вдруг сжался и прижался к ним щекой, обливая им бока слезами и целуя неустанно страницы и строчки своей семьи и своей милой. И странно, но грудь его не выронила юной силы своей, и была полна, как никогда.

И пробил полдень. И кукушка с головной бороздой пропела новый свет.  



End file.
